Saber's rebirth knight's redemption
by michelous
Summary: what if Rukia was reincarnation of a famous knight of the round that needed to find love and a new path with his ancient love and noble clan politics of his current life and a ever changing world MCU content after chapter 1 spin off of Saber's rebirth with male Rukia as male lead over Shirou Fem!ichigo x male!rukia ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

**Saber's rebirth knight's redemption part 1**

 **This is pilot to another potential fic this takes place in saber's rebirth universe after the battle with Bach /Yhwach but with male Rukia end over Shirou end male Rukia is reincarnation of Lancelot mostly romance for the first while same MCU elements later**

 **Rukia pov after 4** **th** **grail war**

100 year after Kaien's death most of my days as a soul reaper were pretty average until one day the city of Fuyuki had been having strange activity as of late for a while there were no hollows or even soul reapers to handle things with the many deaths and every soul reaper that arrived in Fuyuki would never come back for a period of time then after that period the city exploded both literally in fire and spirit energy. But I couldn't go there to help being struck down with something that doesn't happen much to soul reaper's past life regression(PLR), my past life was so bad I was out for a week and missed the soul roundup. PLR doesn't happen much in soul reapers unless someone commits a taboo and summons a past life of said soul reaper to current time and if said past incarnation dies in this time or said soul reaper meets their incarnation the soul reaper will be flooded with past self's memories if memories were traumatic enough it could put said reaper in a coma for extended time. The only good thing that would come of this would be a 2nd Zanpakuto spirit allowing a 2nd Zanpakuto if a 2nd Asauchi or even the main Asauchi could split into another blade.

In my case I was a knight, not just any knight a knight of the round table I stood and fought with my king, King Arthur, who I stood over a foot taller than. I had feeling for my king, romantic feeling but my king couldn't act on them but his queen had feeling for me as well and we committed a sin and was forced to kill my queen for our sin and I went into self exile for my sin, my sin later lead to downfall of my former kingdom and my madness and suicide.

The next time I woke up I was in a new world I sense least 1000 year or more had passed but I couldn't tell much more due to the madness I was stilled locked in my only desire was kill everything mainly my king. I could take any weapon and form to kill my former king. The battles confirmed king truly was a woman and worthy of my love. I mostly served my dying worm of a master in his order to pretend to be another servant and take my former king's current queen to both torment my former king and aid my master in his quest. On my quest to capture the queen I glanced at something that would give me hope, but I wouldn't relieve it till the battle ended and the madness left me.

In the battle I put everything I had to defeat my former king but my master was dying leaving me not enough prana to end the fight and letting my king end my madness once and for all letting me relieve my hope. It was a little girl that resembled my king that girl must be her current incarnation or at least a shard of her.

When I woke up I relieved 2 thing first that the one I knew as my king resembled Kaien and that I was always with her even in my past life and it also gave me hope for the future that girl was a possible reincarnation of Kaien and my former king and I might meet her again in the future.

When I woke up next to me was both Sode no Shirayuki who I had just learned the name of but had yet to release and another Zanpakuto that just said "hello master my name is Arondight, the sword of past life as Lancelot.

The Kuchiki forced me to seal Arondight because of the curse of the sword they said it would cause me to go insane. But I suspected it was due to my adopted status. I could tell it may have been something else the way Byakuya looked at me I could he was hiding something. So I tested a theory I always had about my brother by getting a stand of hair from Byakuya's pillow to check and calling in a favor from Akon of the 12th for a favor he owed me. That favor was a date with my friend Momo if date did go bad he still owed me for it. The payment for that was a DNA test had came out recently in the human world so I was sure the 12th division could and they did and reveal that Byakuya wasn't by brother but my father I didn't want to bother him for the answer so I waited for the right time to get his answer.

 **Rukia pov 10 years later**

I hadn't seen Arondight in 10 years but he would call to me every night and every time I would say sorry and promise to free him as soon as I could. I wanted to free Arondight and prove he wasn't evil.

That night I was sent to the human world the town of Karakura to hunt for a hollow, that my division the 13th had nicknamed Fishbone D for its fish mask and fin on its back, said hallow killed or maimed every soul reaper that tried to face it. I was the last unseated soul reaper before the 13th sent in seated officers. The 12th speculated that the hollow was after a massive spiritual source. Maybe related to the disappearance of the former 10th division caption 20 years ago.

I found said hollow after an extended chase the fishy hollow escaped and went into a house expecting the humans inside to not see me, but it turned out the girl whose room I stepped through was could see me and called me a molester but after some explanations I convinced the red head girl who and that I was and that I meant no harm. After the explanation the hollow came to the girl now known as Ichigo's house for her spirit energy it was her power that drew the hollow to the area it. The strawberry blond was so strong she broke the most powerful binding kido I could cast.

It turned out I wasn't powerful enough to unseal my Zanpakuto after casting the kido on Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki demanded more spiritual energy due to her anger of my sealing my other Zanpakuto so to have both Ichigo, her family and myself I was forced to give Ichigo a part of my powers but due to her lack of control she took all my powers inside of the half I wanted to and used said powers to kill the hollow. After her victory I relieved the girl was the very same I met that night the girl who could have been both the reincarnation of my former king and former vice captain.

After a few months of fighting hollows with Ichigo her classmate, Uryu Ishida, unleashed hollow bait which called forth a massive hallow called a Menos grande thus alerting the soul society of my mistake of giving Ichigo my powers leading my brother (or father as a knew him to be) and childhood friend Renji coming to retrieve me for punishment for the crime I committed. To save Ichigo I left with them to give Ichigo the chance at a normal life. For the crime I was given death sentence my guess I was given harsh sentence for leading to death of a noble.

Little did I know that Ichigo had drive greater than any one I have seen, the next time I saw her she was about to save me using shikai it took me decades to reach the point and with my 2nd Zanpakuto sealed my first spirit was being very prissy about coming out to think she reached that point in a few weeks talk about prodigy. She might have saved me if Byakuya didn't intervene I wasn't sure how we could escape if he didn't show but Ichigo was beginning to feel like my former king all over again.

While I was waiting for my execution my guards told me Ichigo's accomplishments defeating captain Zaraki and most of his squad along with Renji as just showed how much potential she had and the dark skinned woman that saved Ichigo said she was working on bankai in 3 days just how strong was she.

The day came and I was at Sokyoku hill for my execution but just in time Ichigo arrived and destroyed the fire bird Zanpakuto before it could destroy me. Then Ichigo did what takes a human life time for more to reach bankai and with it she defeated Byakuya. Ichigo's bankai changed her outfit to my former king's base battle outfit and her Zanpakuto was a jet black Excalibur. After by that battle Aizen revealed he wasn't dead defeating just about every soul reaper still on the battlefield and left with captain Ichimaru and captain Tousen to Hueco Mundo.

In Byakuya revealed the truth of how he met my mother at first at a party not knowing at the time he got her pregnant and had me but had to leave me. In the end she died trying to retrieve me without telling Byakuya that I was their son not her younger brother, in turn I revealed the DNA test to him and that I was his son. After my reveal my father revealed to the rest of the Kuchiki clan that I was his true heir and had the right to claim my sealed Zanpakuto. After that I parted with Ichigo again hoping to see her soon.

 **6 months later Rukia pov**

After 6 months Aizen returned and I was sent with Renji, captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa to Karakura to counter Aizen's new assaults. When I saw Ichigo I could tell she grew in her own ways and that she may have remembered who I was in the past.

That night we got the chance to show our skill on the Arrancars Aizen sent for their next wave unlucky for me I wasn't allowed to bring Arondight with me to the human world. My first fight was pretty simple I used Sode no Shirayuki to turn him into ice and shatter him, but after I met my first captain level Arrancar or Espada as they were called. This guy was stronger that even Ichigo so he made quick work of me. Lucky for Ichigo and I, former captain Tousen saved us for because the Espada Grimmjow wasn't supposed to make this attack or lose all his men in such a fight. I wasn't sure if even with other Zanpakuto could've defeated as soon I as I could get permission I would use Arondight in a true battle again.

Shortly after healing Ichigo left with for more training and I asked the Kuchiki elders if I could but was denied. I was sure the elders feared Arondight had too much hatred or power such a legendary sword had. Soon Orihime went to see Ichigo train and get more power for her own. After she returned Orihime and went to the soul society for training of our own me to gain more power for the next battles. After a month of training neither of us made much progress and the Arrancar attacked. While Orihime stayed in the soul society I left into the human world to help Ichigo fight, but even with Ichigo's new power she wasn't strong enough to defeat Grimmjow and wasn't either if is wasn't for our new classmate Shinji and the stronger Espada taking Grimmjow away we would've both been dead.

The reason the battles were done was because Orihime made a deal to join Aizen's forces to save Ichigo and her other friends. After the soul society learned of Orihime's betrayal the captain-commander forced the rest of the team and me to return to the soul society to regroup and plan for the coming battles. After returning my father did let us go back saying his orders were to bring us back not keep us there and then let Renji and I go back to retrieve Orihime but not after giving me Arondight. Byakuya said he was forced to place life seal kido on my black Zanpakuto so I couldn't release it unless my life was in danger.

After I returned to the human world Ichigo and her group had already left and made it into Hueco Mundo and pretty far in only to face an enemy it took an elemental attack to defeat. So Renji and I made it to their location and save Ichigo's group from certain death. Our next conflict was breaking into Aizen's palace called Los Noches but right after making it in our group was forced to split up and fight our own battles. My first being an Arrancar that looked like Kaien calling herself Aaroniero Arruruerie. It turns Aaroniero was the hollow took over Kaien and her husband it turn taking a piece of Ichigo's/Kaien's/ Artoria's soul in the take over, using both its and Kaien's Zanpakuto Aaroniero brought me to the point were I could use Arondight released for the first time to shatter the tentacle monster to dust and release the fragment of soul and make Ichigo complete once more. After that battle feel unconscious from my injuries.

While I was out another Arrancar tried to finish me off then try and use me body as a puppet but thanks to Arondight and my father I wasn't his puppet and woke in time to be healed and take out a multiplying Arrancar. Proud of my achievement Byakuya said he would push me to become the new heir to the family and prevent my dark blade from being sealed again. After that fight I got into it with the monster that was Espada 0 Yammy in his true form only to be saved by Ichigo on her way back to the living world.

While I was out Ichigo gained more power due to the change in her hollow mask. For the next day or so Ichigo trained to fight Aizen while I recovered from my injuries in the soul society, when the battle finished with Ichigo the victory I learned to the cost of victory was her soul reaper powers and she would probably never be able to interact with to spiritual world ever again but she said before all her spiritual powers vanished Ichigo said to me "when I gain my powers back we are getting married no matter what." Then I vanished from her gaze the only consolation is Ichigo couldn't see how red my face was from the confession.

After Ichigo lost her powers, her father Isshan came up to me and said "that promise might not be that hard to fulfill even if she wasn't the hero of the soul society that defeated the greatest traitor the soul society had ever known. I am member of the Shiba clan and with Ichigo's feats it should bring the batch family to the forefront and bring the Shiba clan back to its former glory I will make her my heir and next clan head. So she can fulfill her promise.

Over the next year and a half I trained and gained the title of vice captain of squad 13 and had mastered the shikai abilities Arondight its powers allowed me to temporarily change form and use other Zanpakuto, spirit weapon or even mortal weapon for as long as my spiritual power could fight off the spirit within or overcome weapons wielder.

Recently a strange group was stalking Ichigo and I have been trying to contact her but Ichigo still wasn't ready her spiritual power just wasn't there. I was crushed to see her like that unable to protect her friends even if I wanted to. I wanted to fight these Fullbringers for her but she needed to reach the point of truth and power on her own and I couldn't attack the Fullbringers till they broke a taboo. Then at Ichigo's moment of greatest defeat they broke the taboo and stole her soul reaper powers and Fullbringer powers with her spirit reserves restored and her spiritual energy mostly gone it was perfect time to restore her soul reaper power using a sword filled with the power of every captain and vice captain restored Ichigo to her full powers and more.

Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, captain Hitsugaya, captain Zaraki and I each took down our individual Fullbringers will ease. The pink girl Riruka tried to defeat me with cuteness and stuffed animals but Arondight shattered Rukia and her fluffy world in a single hit. As well as everyone else and Ichigo finally defeated their opponents with the battles done peace was restored and our wedding date was set right after Ichigo finished high school.

But that peace didn't last shortly after my return to soul society an army of Quincy calling themselves the Wandenreich stuck right in the seireitei killing the captain-commander and stealing the bankais of many of the captains. I was out for healing and when I woke up I was in the soul kings palace fully healed. At royal palace I trained to fully master both bankais. The maker of the Zanpakuto said that the only way I could use both bankais combined was with Ichigo's help due to the pact Arondight and I made with her in my life as Lancelot.

When I returned to the seireitei I used Sode no Shirayuki in bankai as Hakka no Togame to defeat my Quincy adversary. After that Ichigo returned to the royal palace to defeat the Quincy king with the help of her new bankai Camelot and my combined bankai with the help of our former compatriots to end the Quincy king and make Ichigo the new Quincy queen.

After our return the remaining Wandenreich members bowed to their new queen and when Ichigo elders of the Shiba and Kuchiki clans started preparations for our wedding.

 **This is part 1 knights redemption spin off it will join the MCU later on if you like this story and want me to continue this please comment I will write more next week will be more exorcist x hunter for at least the next few weeks till I get past the chimera ant arc**


	2. bleach end rant

i feel the bleach ending wasnt very good

how ichigo defeated ywach was okay [i have done my own version in saber's rebirth and love in past present and future and plan to do anotjer version in bleached love ru]

what i hated most was the final pairing

it might be kubo was trolling jump since it sounded like he wanted to pair ichigo and rukia in interviews

i dislike that ichigo went with orihime and rukia went with renji but with how renji talked in last few chapters in sounded like the rukia x renji ship was back on

i also dislike that ichigo didnt stay a shinigami/soul reaper and seemed to be a couch dad

i also hate ichigo's post time skip design

from what characters said it felt like jump wanted bleach done earlier than kubo wanted to

many characters mentioned they had bankai but never used them and miracle guy got shafted

and the announcement of live action sucked as well but i think new anime could be coming at worst after twin star exorcists


End file.
